rugrats_grown_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules Page
These are the rules of the wiki. # No rude comments like "This story sucks!" or "I hate this story!" or " This story is terrible! Delete it!" That will counts as a warning strike. People have these things called Feelings, and this wiki was created for people to create stories and OC's for fun. And comments that are like that will be deleted, and the person will receive punishment from me, or another Admin. # Cyber-Bullying isn't allowed here what so ever. If you are being Cyber-Bullied tell an Admin, and a person you can trust. # Pages and comments that are made that include any characters from the show, or anyone that isn't an your own OC is not allowed. This is a rule that is post on a couple of other wiki's that I've seen, and been a part of so I'm putting this here now. Any Pages or comments that show this will be Deleted and the person responsible will be punished. # Don't just contribute on this wiki to just be on top of the leaderboard. This wiki is created to create stories, OC's, and Fan-fiction (Or Fanon) Stories. So have fun and be creative here. # If you don't speak English then please contact an Admin and tell us the language you speak and we will translate it to English for you. # Don't be rude in the chat room, or we will ban you. # No spamming! That means on chat, or giving pages random categories (That includes placing "Characters" categories in stories) # Placing slang on pages is not allowed here. If any slang is found here it will be deleted. # Lying to users is wrong, and is definitely not allowed here. # You are not allowed to post any stories that are the same as a story that another user will post in the future. Unless permission is granted by the other user. # Asking to become an Mod, or an Admin isn't allowed on here. Me and the other Admins will make the decision on whom to promote and demote and what not, and if we have enough Mods/Admins on here too. # If at any time another user doesn't like the comments that you post, then don't post them, or they will be deleted, and don't complain if you see your comment deleted. # Always ask first before you use another person's OC's (Original Character's/ Own Character's), story lines, plots, ideas, etc. Any stories that have other users OC's, Story lines, Plots, ideas, etc. will be deleted, or asked to be changed. # No offensive language either on chat or on comments for stories please. If the offensive language is on chat you will be given a warning strike, and if you choose to continue you will be kicked, or banned from the chat room. If it is in the comment section it will be deleted and if you keep doing so in the comments you will face disciplinary actions. # Making rules after a Admin tells you that you have broken some of them is not allowed! DO NOT make your own rules. Myself and the other admins will be happy to hear your ideas however making your own rules is not allowed here. # If there is any that will happen here do not jump in on other peoples Wall Role-Plays! '''It angers users when other users jump in on their wall role-plays and join. This includes asking to join in half though a wall role play. If a user wants you to join the wall role-play they will ask you. # If you are banned from chat '''DO NOT come back with another, or multiple accounts. # If you were blocked or banned on another wiki do not come on here and complain about just be cilivial and wait the band out # All users must be 13 years of age due to Federal Law, and Wiki Policy and any user that found under age will be reported. Strike System * First Strike (X): You are given a warning and one warning only * Second Strike (XX): Blocked from Chat and Blocked for Two Days. * Third Strike (XXX): Blocked for Two Weeks. * Fourth Strike (XXXX): Blocked no matter what forever. Little Saying If you are causing problems just remember Admins are always there, and remember this Little Saying: "A baby's got to do! What a baby's got to do!"